Dirty Laundry
by Slinkymilinky
Summary: Sakura had never been a fan of airing her dirty laundry in public…but Kakashi was often the exception to the rule. Lemony Oneshot.


Many thanks to _**ShipperTrish**_ for beta-ing this baby.

* * *

_Dirty little whirlwind  
I am pinned by the heat of your swirl  
Dirty little whirlwind  
Defender, destroyer  
I found you  
Dirty little whirlwind  
All caught up in the flesh of a girl._

Dirtywhirl - TV on the Radio_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The monotonous thrum of the washing machines filled the small launderette, the steady bass sound only disrupted by the occasional staccato clank as a button or zipper made glancing contact with the steel drum. It was a soothing sound which lulled Sakura into a state of half sleep as she tried to keep her attention focused on the medical papers resting on her lap.

At three in the morning the launderette was completely empty, the machines kicking up a welcomed warmth against the chilly October winds which rattled the doorframe and howled against the shuttered windowpanes. It was probably warmer in here than in her box apartment.

Her central heating had been on the blink for the last three weeks despite reassurances from her greasy faced landlord who had assured Sakura he would get it fixed tomorrow…tomorrow, tomorrow. Tomorrow had been nine days ago and Sakura couldn't help but curse her luck. Of course her heating would breakdown on the single worst winter in Konoha's recorded history and of course her landlord would be the most unreliable money grubbing sleaze in Konoha's not-so recorded history. Grumbling at the mere thought of her landlord's saccharine smile, complete with hideous gold fillings, Sakura tugged her too short nurse's skirt down a little lower, clenching her knees together to fight the goosebumps that were erupting over her legs. Coming back from late night shifts at the hospital to a freezer box was doing nothing for her already tempestuous patience. She had gone straight home after her shift to find her laundry basket overflowing with the multiple warm and woolly layers she had been forced to drag out of hiding due to the unusual spell of cold weather and had come to the startling realization that she only had enough clean underwear to last her 'til tomorrow and that the only clean nurse's uniform she had left was the too small one currently on her person.

She'd been reprimanded about it earlier in the cafeteria by Tsunade, jokingly of course, but Sakura could see why. It was, after all, the first uniform she'd been given back when she was still a fourteen year old genin. The skirt's hemline barely grazed her upper-middle thigh and the numerous pearl buttons gaped and strained against her now developed, nineteen year old bust. It wasn't a good look despite what the male interns seemed to think.

Thank the gods that she wasn't due back at the hospital until eight tomorrow night because it was likely she'd be here until sunrise by the time her loads were finished...She would like to get _some_ sleep before she found herself elbow deep in chest cavities.

The launderette was tiny with only five washers and two dryers. She briefly considered spreading her loads over all the machines, but the sun bleached sign stating _"One machine per person, Thank you!"_ stared her down with its curling edges and cheekily cheerful font. Sakura was nothing if not a stickler for rules.

Sighing dejectedly, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get warm and reshuffled the papers against her lap, beginning the painstakingly slow process of weeding out interesting and diverse medical files to use as case studies in the upcoming chuunin medics' exams which she would be overseeing this year. Although the privilege was exciting and a reaffirming of her new rank as Tokubetsu jounin, she couldn't help but feel a little put upon when Shizune cheerfully handed her the position and deposited the monstrous stack of papers on her desk with a self-satisfied smile.

"Remember you need to look for cases where the symptoms are indicative of a larger problem. Preferably find something a little unusual as the students need to demonstrate an ability to think laterally as well as logically." she had said before practically skipping out of the room, obviously pleased to finally have someone qualified enough to take over the tedious role.

Sakura flicked through the first few pages. Bunions, psoriasis, gangrene…All rather uncomfortable, but treatable ailments, but nothing inspiring or flat out bizarre. It was going to be a long night…

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until the sharp ringing of the overhead doorbell roused her with head jerking suddenness in time for her to witness her large stack of medical papers spill over the linoleum floor and fly to all corners of the room as a particularly strong gust of wind surged through the open door and pulled them into a spinning mess.

Screaming a string of inventive obscenities that would have had a sailor blushing, Sakura threw herself to the floor on her hands and knees, scrambling to bunch the errant files together and cursing louder when the papers spun from her grasp towards the cold draft behind her.

"…shit shit shit shit!!!" she shrieked, launching herself towards them.

The quiet click of the door behind her had the papers swirl in one last defiant bid for freedom before fluttering back to the floor lazily.

Seething angrily, Sakura threw a vicious glare over her shoulder, fully intent on giving the interloper a piece of her mind, only to be met with a wide one-eyed stare tracking her progress across the floor with keen interest.

"Sequined hearts?" Kakashi's muffled baritone came from behind a mountainous pile of dirty laundry which was cascading down and around a large wicker basket clutched precariously beneath one arm.

Blushing furiously from head to toe, Sakura stood, abruptly yanking the hem of her skirt down over her backside with more force than necessary to hide the transparent black lace emblazoned with small beaded hearts that made up her fancier than usual underwear. They were the only panties she had clean and were from her "special drawer," the use of which had been, well, "infrequent" as of late…"intermittent," "occasional."

Oh, screw it! The use of her favorite "come-hither" panties was a downright rarity these days what with her ungodly hours at the hospital and subsequently non-existent social life.

"Pervert." she ground out behind clenched teeth, not bothering with her usual warm greeting or other such pleasantries. "Are you going to help me with these?" she said, gesturing to her strewn papers.

"Maa, I think you look better than I do crawling around on all fours, Sakura-chan." he said with a happy eye crease while striding over to one of the free machines and dumping his heavy load on its smooth surface.

Growling and stamping her feet in what she knew was a hugely childish display of ill temper, Sakura bent down, from the knees, and began restacking her papers, bundling them roughly into the satchel she had tucked underneath one of the shiny plastic red chairs. Really, she hadn't seen her ex-sensei for over two months and when he finally made a reappearance he acted like a massive prick. Shooting an annoyed glance his way, she lowered herself into the chair and kicked her satchel back under it and watched as the man before her made contemplative noises at the machine. Her lips twitched in amusement as he prodded the door for a fifth time and scratched at his wiry mane of silver hair in confusion.

"Need some help, genius?" she asked around a giggle.

"No." he said flatly, not bothering to turn towards her.

"Fine." she mumbled, grabbing up a battered and dog-eared magazine from the small bench in front of her. It was at least eight months out of date, but nonetheless Sakura managed to find a "slice of life" article on the nomadic lifestyle of the indigenous people of Bird country that was fairly interesting. She was reading with rapt attention when Kakashi's bark of triumph had her heart leaping into her chest. Peering over the worn pages, she watched as her ex-sensei pumped his fist in the air in a very Naruto-like gesture and opened the door of the washing machine as if he had just cracked an intricate piece of coding, then proceeded to ram as much of his laundry into the drum as possible until socks and shirts were falling back out onto the linoleum floor.

Coughing to clear her throat, Sakura spoke up. "You'll have to do that in several loads. Otherwise, the machine won't be able to spin and your clothes won't clean."

Kakashi's one-eyed gaze slid in her direction as he seemed to consider her words carefully before nodding once and opening the door of the adjacent machine and transferring half the load into that one.

Sakura was by his side in no time, prodding him angrily in the chest with a slender index finger.

"Can't you read, _sensei_? Do you need me to teach you?" she snapped, jerking her head towards the sign above their heads. She had been here for hours, respectfully using only one machine of each at a time. She had her final load in the washer and was now only waiting to transfer it to the dryer and she'd be damned if Kakashi was just going to barge in here, comment on her panties, refuse to help her, and _then _use more than one machine at once!

Kakashi's indifferent shrug nearly threatened to send her into a blind rage.

"Sakura, there's nobody here, it's three-thirty in the morning, I've just come back from an eight week mission in Lightning, my maid left me, and I just want to go home." His tone was desperate, and now that she looked at him properly, she could see he was travel worn: The pallor of his skin more ashen than usual, dark shadows hung under his lone charcoal eye, and his shoulders were slumped slightly lower than usual.

Sakura almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Your _maid_ left you? Who even has a maid anymore?" she asked incredulously.

"It's a big house. It gets dusty." he muttered.

"Why did she leave?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Well, apparently she had been reminding me for awhile that the housekeeping funds had run out sometime ago. I guess I didn't get around to replenishing them…and she didn't like her new uniform."

Sakura snorted a little at that. "Trust you to 'forget' to pay the help."

"I didn't forget…I just got sidetracked."

"So you don't even know how to use a washing machine?"

Kakashi deflated a little, his masked chin dipping down to his collarbone.

Taking a deep inhalation and letting it out slowly, Sakura ran a tired hand through her shoulder length pink hair.

"Fine." she said, dipping down to peer into the two machines. "First, you need to separate lights and darks...Oh, never mind!" she said, staring in at Kakashi's entirely monochromatic wardrobe. She couldn't ever remember a time when she had seen him in any other colors besides his regular blacks, grays, forest greens, navy blues, and variations thereof "Then, you need to adjust the settings and seeing as you dress like you're attending a funeral, we'll set it on cold. That way it'll remove any bloodstains…" she said, twisting the dials. "Then, you need to put in your fabric detergent…" she looked over her shoulder at him expectantly only to find him staring at her backside again.

"Kakashi!"

"Huh?"

"Detergent!"

"Oh." he said, reaching up to rub the back of his scalp sheepishly and redirecting his gaze to his ex-student's face which was currently scrunched up in annoyance. It really _had_ been a long mission and that tempting flash of black and red kept drawing his attention to her long, shapely, milky thighs which he would love to spread…

"KAKASHI!" Sakura's enraged screech cut above the noisy clamoring of the machines.

"Sorry…ermm…Detergent, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any."

Letting out a long nasal sigh that had her nostrils flaring, Sakura stomped over to her bag and produced two small liquid sachets which she tore the tops off and deposited quickly into the drums.

"Put. the. coins. in. the. slot. then. shut. the. door." she growled, stalking back to her chair and ripping open her magazine and burying her burning face in its pages. She'd been getting this all day and no amount of hem tugging and thigh clenching seemed to stop her male co-workers from gawking. She had looked in the lost property closet for another skirt after Tsunade's warning, but everything in there smelled of mothballs and was covered in suspicious sepia stains.

She was also concerned by her increasingly snippy attitude towards Kakashi. She couldn't remember when it had started, but something had started shifting irrevocably within their relationship. Everything about the eccentric man had just started annoying her lately: The way he greeted her with some often perverted comment on her clothing, the way he never ruffled her hair the way he used to, the way he was always late to their social gatherings now that the remnants of Team Seven had been permanently disbanded. Sai was now the captain of his own ANBU squad, Yamato had also returned to ANBU, and Naruto was beginning his formal training as the next Hokage. Sakura herself was being groomed by Shizune to take over as the head surgeon of the hospital while Kakashi had continued to take solo missions. To Sakura it was more important than ever to maintain the bonds holding her once close-knit team together and it seemed like it was only Kakashi who didn't make the effort, brushing off her invitations to dinner with increasingly bizarre excuses.

Her eyes were unable to focus on the previously riveting human interest article, so she allowed her gaze to wander up over the pages to where her former squad leader was standing…Half naked in front of the washers. The muscles in his sculpted back shifted and rippled under the expanse of pale skin as he examined his shirt under the fluorescent lighting before humming thoughtfully and cramming it into the machine. His physique was flawless: Tall and lean, all sinewy muscle and smooth skin running down to twin dimples set just above the waistband of his black pants. Sakura watched in fascination as the small cowl of black fabric around his neck was wrenched off. He seemed to quickly sniff at the pool of dark material, assessing its condition. Grunting softly, he then chucked that in the machine, too, while pulling off and placing his headband on the white counter top, his sliver hair splaying everywhere. With her heart thundering like a stampede of wild horses attempting to gallop straight through her chest, Sakura swallowed dry and stared at the back of the ex-sensei's head with fiery intensity.

Hatake Kakashi was maskless…

The warm swell of excitement fluttering through her abdomen brought Sakura's attention to the subject she had been doggedly avoiding for the last six months with varying degrees of success.

Yes, he annoyed her…

When he was late or a no-show to the old Team Kakashi meals. It felt like a personal attack.

When he made her face flare up as easily as flipping a switch. It angered her.

When he seemed to take pleasure in winding her up on the rare occasions that they _did_ exchange words. It left her frustrated.

...But like her current assignment, all these things were the symptoms of a more serious underlying problem:

Haruno Sakura was painfully in love with her ex-sensei and had been for some time.

"Sakura, could I borrow some change for the machine? I forgot my wallet…"

And then he was facing her, mismatched eyes glittering under the bright lighting, fine silver eyebrows raised expectantly, disheveled hair falling down to frame his face…

The magazine slipped from her fingers and landed with a dull _thwack _against the floor as Sakura willed herself to speak.

His nose was fine and straight, possibly a little large, but proportionately perfect against his high cheekbones and the clean, tapering line of his jaw. His mouth was pulled into a lopsided, but decidedly rakish smirk, his upper lip shifting further to the left then his slightly fuller lower one, a light dusting of silvery stubble ran across the lower portion of his face in much the same way the mask did. His heavily lidded eyes still gave the impression he was perpetually stoned, but without the fabric barrier across his nose, they looked kinder and full of mischievous humor.

There was no denying that Kakashi was an attractive man, not in the Shiranui Genma, classic pinup kind of way, but in an unconventional, quirky sense…

His face completely suited him: Cheeky, surprisingly youthful with just a touch of arrogance.

"Sakura?" he asked, frowning slightly, but with the smirk still held in place.

"Huh?" she replied dazedly, her eyes focused entirely on the way his mouth moved as he spoke. "Oh…ermm…yeah…sure…" she said, pulling her bag onto her lap and feeling around in its depths for loose change without once taking her eyes off the glorious sight in front of her. Standing on slightly shaking legs, she made her way over to him, placing an enormous pile of coins in his outstretched hand. His eyes flitted down bemusedly at the handful of cold metal before depositing a couple of the silver pieces into the pay slot and slamming the machine doors closed with a bump of his hip. They instantly thundered to life. He held the rest of the coins back out to her, fighting down the faintest of blushes as Sakura's glassy green eyes stared up at him in awe.

"I only need change for the washer, Sakura. You don't need to buy me dinner, too." he said, grinning wider and exposing a small flash of white canines.

"Why not?" Sakura breathed quietly, letting her gaze wander down to his jutting collarbone then further down to his lightly scared pectorals, the firm and defined muscles of his abdomen, then following the thin trail of coarse silver hair down from his bellybutton to where it disappeared beneath the low slung waistband of his pants. Subconsciously, her tongue traced across her lips, wetting them. In her profession as a leading medic, Sakura saw her fair share of naked bodies and many in the same supremely fantastic condition…but this was Kakashi…maskless, shirtless, and leaving her _speech_less! She could almost feel the body heat emanating off him, even though the room was chilly enough to raise a fine gooseflesh across his exposed skin, tightening his small dark nipples…

Kakashi's rumbling chuckle snapped her attention back up to his face.

"Now who's enjoying a good long look?"

Flushing guiltily, Sakura averted her eyes to the floor.

"Can you blame me? It's not everyday you get to see your sensei's face…and well…more…Not that I haven't seen you shirtless before, it's just that, well, erm…am I rambling?"

"Ex-sensei." Kakashi corrected softly and when their eyes met, she could see something wholly new and predatory swimming in their mismatched depths. "And I hear congratulations are in order for your promotion last week. Tokubetsu Jounin…that makes us equals now."

"Yeah." she agreed, nodding slightly too eagerly. "Ex-sensei. Ex-student. Equals."

"There's still some things I might be able to teach you though…" his voice was velvety rich and lower than she'd ever heard it.

She wasn't sure who moved first, but when their mouths met it was with teeth clashing force. His mouth, hot and open on hers, set a needy and desperate pace, his tongue moving greedily against her own, the bristly stubble on his chin scouring against hers, and for long moments Sakura could do nothing but clutch desperately to his shoulders for support.

The coins that had been in Kakashi's palm clattered to the floor noisily, scattering across the linoleum and rolling under the droning appliances.

His hands came to splay open against the small of her back, pushing her flush against his body and working their way under her white blouse.

Sakura could barely catch her breath around her shallow, heady breathing, her lips pressing bruisingly against his.

He was completely dominating her senses. His rich natural scent, a comforting mix of oak and weapon grease, seemed to envelop her with every hot panting breath he exhaled against her.

When his teeth grazed roughly against her bottom lip, Sakura found herself groaning loudly in appreciation, running her own small tongue along his teeth and pressing herself into him further.

His hands were around the backs of her thighs suddenly, pressing up beneath her skirt to lift her onto the humming machine behind her.

She jumped in surprise as the cold vibrating surface made contact with her bare legs, sending a hard shudder through her body.

Kakashi spared no time in wriggling his hips between her knees, encouraging her to wrap herself around him with light languid strokes to her legs, a dizzying sensation in contrast to the deeply penetrating and rough assault on her mouth. Complying with a self-conscious smile against his lips, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles together behind his waist…

…And then his mouth was moving down, tracing the line of her jaw, nipping gently at her throat, his tongue lavishing attention on the junction between her throat and shoulder, a sensation that had her gasping sharply as waves of prickly heat traveled the length of her spine. All the while, his hands traced feather light touches across her legs, her lower back, her stomach, coming to rest on the rough fabric covering her breasts. When his thumb rubbed an agonizingly slow circle across her nipple, Sakura couldn't stop the involuntary rock of her hips against his. And his throaty groan as she rubbed her covered center against the hardening bulge in his pants sent a hot flash of arousal coursing through her. It seemed to bring him out of his impassioned daze because he withdrew slightly, caging her in with his hands placed on either side of her hips. His breathing was quick and ragged even above the hum of the washer and his dark eyes were intense. The tomoe of the Sharingan spun lazily, drinking in the sight of her.

"I've been thinking about doing this to you for so long I can't even remember. It's been driving me crazy. I thought it was a phase…I thought I was over it…but then you just had to be wearing that ridiculous excuse for a uniform, flashing those incredibly saucy panties…" he whispered, shaking his head slowly.

Looking down at herself Sakura couldn't help but agree. There she was sitting on a washing machine, one which was sending the most delicious vibrations through her hypersensitive body, with her tiny, impractical uniform riding up high on her hips and her breasts looking as if they were about to explode from their starchy confines.

"Ridiculous excuse for a uniform..." she agreed, slowly shaking her head to mirror his, a small coy smile tugging at her kiss-swollen lips. Now usually Sakura was anything but an exhibitionist. Ino had often joked that Sakura was as vanilla as they came. The idea of even kissing in public sent waves of horror through her, but right now, at nearly four in the morning, with the wind howling down the dark streets and the rain lashing against the shuttered windows…Anyone could walk in, seeking shelter from the turbulent weather. In all likelihood they wouldn't, but that small element of risk sent Sakura into a heady spin.

"…better take it off." she finished, looking up at him through thick, sooty eyelashes.

Kakashi's eyes widened impossibly at her uncharacteristic forwardness, wondering if perhaps his mission-worn nerves were playing tricks on him. His knuckles were suddenly white against the edge of the washer as he remained frozen in place.

Sakura grinned challengingly and her small hands moved to undo the top button of her blouse, but they never finished their journey as his own larger hands batted hers away, his own nimble fingers working against the stiff fabric...but after several long seconds of frustrated tugging and prodding, the tight buttons remained stubbornly in place.

"Need some help, genius?" she bated, raising an eyebrow at his struggles.

She really shouldn't have said that.

The only warning she got was a half head cock and the quickest, mischievous flash of pearly teeth before his hands worked into the opening between the third and forth button and tugged...Hard.

The white blouse tore open with a loud reedy rip, sending buttons pinging and bouncing across the room.

Mouth hanging open in indignant shock, Sakura bellowed at the top of her lungs "KAKASHI, WHAT THE…"

But her sentence was cut short, her head thrown back to emit a long, loud moan as Kakashi's hot mouth latched firmly around her right breast. His tongue swept a hard wet trail across her nipple, teeth nipping firmly and almost painfully through her flimsy bra, drawing the sensitized bud fully into his mouth and sucking it hard until it stood erect, straining against the scant fabric.

Sakura thrashed wildly as his ministrations increased, each flick of his tongue sending a tight coil of heat down into her lower abdomen, her hips ground up against his solid length, her hands fisting into his wiry hair as she silently begged for more contact. She felt his breath catch against her breast and repeated the motion, rubbing herself against him and reveling in the relief it bought the throbbing sensation building quickly in her center, making Kakashi emit a low, broken groan against her chest.

With speed she had only seen him show on the battlefield, her bra was suddenly flying across the room, her breasts falling into gentle teardrops and then slowly, deliberately, he pushed two fingers into her mouth encouraging her to suck and wet them. Withdrawing the saliva coated digits, he moved his hand to her neglected left breast and Sakura closed her eyes tight in anticipation.

The first glancing touch against her nipple had Sakura shivering minutely. Her breath held in her throat as she waited for him to touch her, but instead his fingers traveled lower, leaving a saliva slick trail running from her sternum down the middle of her stomach to where her skirt still sat bunched up around her. Whimpering at his teasing, Sakura bucked her hips impatiently.

"Eager, aren't you?" he said in a low chastising tone that sounded disturbingly similar to his "teacher voice."

"Kakashi…" she warned with a pout.

Smirking, he reached between her legs, beneath her skirt, and gripped her thighs hard, pushing them further apart. Sakura let loose a juddering breath as his thumbs ran up and down the lacy trim against her inner thighs, brushing infuriatingly close to where she needed the contact the most. She tried to squirm against him and pull him closer with the grip her ankles had around his waist, but he merely chuckled at her efforts before tracing an index finger straight down her center and watched with interest as she jumped and jerked against his touch.

"You've soaked your incredibly saucy panties right through." he murmured appreciatively, tracing the pattern of the black lace and red beading which was being made darker by the gathering pool of her arousal. "You want me." he stated almost smugly.

Sakura squirmed harder into his gentle caresses, chewing hard against her bottom lip in an attempt to stem the flood of obscenities trying to claw their way up her throat. Her backside was getting numb from the constant rocking motion of the washer and the heat between her legs was becoming unbearable.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked levelly, rubbing a finger hard against her slit and eliciting a throaty groan from the pink-haired kunoichi glaring up at him with a mixture of lust and anger.

"Yes." Sakura ground out, leaning back on her elbows to support herself.

Grinning that infuriatingly smug grin that Sakura suddenly found _much_ more infuriating without the mask on, Kakashi's thumb rubbed a small circle against the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her opening. The sharp gasping cry that came from her mouth sounded horribly needy even to Sakura as her eyes rolled back into her head and sparks of pleasure erupted briefly behind her eyelids.

"Yes…gods, yes. Like that." she gasped, barely noticing when he pulled her ankles from around his waist and hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic, tugging her panties down with one swift motion.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Sakura?"

She felt her head nod dumbly, a small squeak of assent finding its way out of her tightly pursed lips.

His large calloused hands were around her legs again, pulling them back into position. She complied gladly, her chest rising and falling rapidly with breathless yearning. His index finger was pushing inside her, knuckle by knuckle he worked it in at a maddeningly slow pace before retracting it slowly and adding another to stretch her wide. He gradually increased the pace, thrusting in deep and drawing slowly out, ignoring her needy mewls and the way her body tried to desperately clamp down on his fingers to stop them from retreating.

"Kakashi, please…" she bucked at his fingers, trying to communicate her desire to be filled. She needed more, she needed…

His thumb ground against her engorged clit again, giving her a taste of the friction she desperately desired. She trembled hard against his exploring hand, relishing the exquisite sensation of his slick fingers scissoring into her dripping center and the pulsing heat that shot up her spine every time his thumb rubbed against her sensitive nub.

She was getting close, the tight winding coil sitting low in her stomach was straining towards breaking point…

And suddenly his hands were gone and Sakura's eyes blinked owlishly at the loss of the sensation.

"What…" she started, sitting up further, disappointment thick in her tone, but the Copy Nin was staring back at her, his trousers pooled around his ankles and his hand gripped tightly around one of the most perfect specimens of male genitalia Sakura had ever had the pleasure to set her eyes upon. She could kind of see where all that indifferent arrogance came from…

"Mmm…" she groaned, staring between her legs at Kakashi's long, thick cock, which stood up proudly from a wiry thatch of silver hair, its tip brushing just below his naval. Its smooth length, dark and engorged, quivered with each languid stroke of his hand. His lips twitched minutely as he studied her heavily lidded expression, the way her eyes followed each strong movement of his pumping hand, the way her reddened lips parted slightly to allow her tongue to trace along their contours. He drank up every little nuance and shift of her features hungrily. He'd been dreaming of this moment, somewhat inappropriately, since the time she had first sunk him into the soil with an almighty slam of her super-charged fists, back when she was just sixteen, but now it was different. She wasn't his student or his subordinate, she had finally been promoted to an equal ranking. Now she was a colleague, an adult, a beautiful and sensual woman. A beautiful woman who looked like she had jumped straight off the pages of _Icha Icha_ with the remnants of her skimpy nurses uniform hanging in tatters around her waist.

Closing the scant centimeters between them, he pressed the head of his cock against her opening, holding her gaze to silently ask permission and sucking in a deep shaky breath at the liquid warmth radiating against his sensitized flesh.

Sakura's only response was to dig her heels hard into the firm, toned muscles of his backside and pull him into her with just a touch of chakra enhanced strength. Sakura's breath left her body with an audible _whoosh_ as if she had just been punched in the gut as Kakashi's sizable length was pulled in right to the hilt, his head collapsing forward onto her collarbone with his own breathing shuddering and shallow as her vaginal canal squeezed down hard against his abrupt entrance.

"Shit." he hissed through his teeth, biting down hard on her shoulder, his fingers intermittently splaying and gouging against her hips as he desperately tried to regulate his breathing and shake off the hot prickle of sweat that had erupted across his torso. Sakura shifted minutely around him, whimpering softly and trying to adjust to the feeling of being stretched impossibly wide. A strange combination of pleasure and pain had her in equal parts, wanting to thrust up hard against him to reignite the delicious friction between her legs and scurry across the room, away from his monstrous cock and sharp teeth as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" he growled brokenly, still holding himself stock still inside her.

"…Y-yeah…" Sakura panted. "Just start slow. I need to get used to it."

Carefully and with more control than Kakashi realized he was capable of, he withdrew slowly, rocking into her with small shallow thrusts and pulling her into a nearly fully seated position to allow her body to acclimatise. His arms where shaking with the effort, every fiber of his being aching to plunge deep into her warm wet center, but he resisted until gradually the tension started to lift from her shoulders, her muscles relaxed around him, and her hisses and whimpers shifted to gasps and throaty moans.

The biting sting of her nails down his back had him increasing his tempo, moving into her a little deeper and stronger than before. His vision was becoming hazy, every movement of her fingertips across his shoulders and back left a meandering trail of liquid flame against his skin. Every arch of her back brought her pelvis further in line with his until he could feel his testicles hitting her backside. Choking back a loud curse, he slammed into her fully, his head tipping back as she pushed up to meet him. He slammed into her again and again with such force that the washer rocked and teetered unsteadily beneath them.

Sakura's milky white breasts, reddened from his rough stubble and playful biting, bounced hard and fast, her distended rosy nipples grazing his chest with each sharp thrust.

This was happening way too fast. Already he could feel his rhythm breaking, his concentration slipping, but it was just _so _hard to keep his focus when she was making those noises...

Sakura felt like she was on fire.

There was no other way to describe it. She was burning from the inside out. The uncomfortable widening between her legs now felt like molten lava, spiraling outward steadily until it enveloped her whole body. Every time he pushed into her, the fragile string holding her together tugged a little tighter. The dull monotonous thrum of the washer seemed to travel straight through him and up into her, setting her nerves sparking along to its steady bass beat. His guttural grunts and breathy groans only served to fuel the flame burning at her core. When he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her trembling lips, she could feel his focus slipping. His hot breath came in short sharp bursts, fanning against her mouth, his lips forgetting to move against hers…And that in itself was enough to flood her with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction: The idea that the great Hatake Kakashi was at the mercy of his own pleasure just as much as she was.

His rhythm was faltering now, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic and jolting and Sakura wove her fingers deep into his hair, willing herself to reach the climax that was so tantalizingly, _infuriatingly_ close.

"…S-sak…Sakura…I…" Kakashi's gravely warning came out in a rush close to her ear, his sweaty forehead tipping down to nuzzle desperately against her neck.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm s-so close...p-please…" Sakura panted frantically, clawing at his scalp in frustration.

"I…c-can't…I…Sak…" his face was twisted into a tortured grimace, his hands slipping against her wet skin, searching for something to hang onto as he hurtled towards orgasm.

As if by divine intervention the washer launched into its final spin cycle. The machine thundered loudly, shaking with bone jarring force that traveled straight through Kakashi as he jerked and spasmed deep, deep into Sakura. The violent vibrations tore the tenuous thread she was hanging by, snapping her back taut as the first wave of incredible pleasure exploded through her. She felt Kakashi's strong arms holding her steady as she convulsed wildly around him, his own stuttering growls of satisfaction rumbling against her ear as he emptied himself in a series of jerky, short thrusts. Gradually, the heady pleasure began to ebb away, leaving only the sound of their combined ragged breathing and the slowing whir of the washer.

"So…" Kakashi said after a long silence, his voice thick with sleepy contentment. "How about we bag up our washing and I'll treat you to breakfast?"

Sakura pulled back from him a little to look him in the eyes, which looked droopier than usual. Gently, she reached up to push his disheveled hair away from his sweaty brow.

"Mmm…breakfast sounds great once my body remembers how to work and I find some dry clothes." she sighed, stretching her arms out and wincing against the pops and snaps that echoed in the now quiet launderette. "…but I thought you forgot your wallet?" she asked, raising a slim eyebrow in suspicion.

"I never said anything about eating out…I thought you might like to come back to my place. I have a nice king-sized poster bed we could relax in until you start your shift."

Sakura felt her jaw drop, but couldn't summon the strength to close it.

"Hatake Kakashi, The Great and Mysterious Copy Nin, are you actually inviting me back to your home…your private, most secret abode?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Sure." Kakashi shrugged lazily. "You make a great naughty nurse, but I bet you'd look even better in the French maid's outfit going to waste in my closet…"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched…

"…And there are plenty of ways I can put you to work: polishing my boots, dusting my _Icha, Icha_ collection, running my baths…"

Kakashi saw the open palmed hand heading towards his face, but didn't bother trying to avoid it. In his opinion this was the start of a potentially _very_ rewarding relationship.

* * *

_AN: Feedback would be great as this is my first indepth-ish lemon and kind of a dummy run...be gentle..._


End file.
